XMen: The New Guy
by The-Musical-Lone-Wulf
Summary: Hi,I'm Cam Worley, I have super speed and bone minpulating abilties I just resently turned sixteen, oh, and yesterday I got recruited by the X-Men...YAY ME! Ryro,Lojean,Collitty and OC/OC rated for later chapters
1. Prolouge

_**Cam's back, with an X-men fanfic including a self insert with a power you'll only be familiar with if you've seen kimmimaru in action**_

_**Prologue **_

Cam Worley woke up on the couch as he always did, the sixteen year old was fully aware of his super speed and bone manipulating abilities and knew that something was going to happen today that would change his life forever.

A few hours later on Cam's drive to school he saw what appeared to be the X-jet fly over head, so since he hated rush hour traffic Cam got out of his van and ran to school so fast that he was a blur, sensing this Professor X had Logan land the jet in the parking lot of Cam's high school then just after arriving Cam saw them, the X-men "Awsome, I'm Cam Worley" he said just before Logan escorted him onto the X-jet

_**Depending on what you think of this I will decide if I'll start the actual story**_


	2. Fire Babies And Cyclops Reborn

_**Hi, I'm back with chapter 2 of my X-Men fic**_

_**Chapter 1: Fire Babies and Cyclops Reborn**_

It only took thirteen hours for Cam, Jean and Logan to arrive at  
The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, but when they did they heard a scream  
coming from Rouge's room

**With Rouge**

"I can't believe I'm pregnant, the test must be broken" Marie said as Johnnie walked into her room to grab his world history book "Did I hear you correctly" Pyro asked, knowing that it's been two months since they have done anything 'Naughty'.

**In the nearby woods and At the same time Outside The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters**

A Crack appeared in time and Space and from the Crack appeared a Young man with Dark brown hair Wearing sunglasses With Red polarized lenses ,a black leather coat, a white t-shirt and a pair of Blue Jeans the man Passed his hand in his hair He said under his breath "Who said that there is no place like home did not travel between dimensions" he Entered the school and heard a scream then ran as fast as he could To the sound source and he arrived to the door At the same time that Marie said 'I'm pregnant' Five minutes later, he said "Are you pregnant in all dimensions?" the two in the room turned to the door At the same time, that Scott was taking off his glasses and the two Jumped to the ground Scott Complete taking off his glasses and raising an eyebrow and said, "what the  
hell!?"

**A Couple Hours later**

"**EVERYONE TO THE LOBBY, NOW!"** was heard over the intercom


	3. Aimantium Love

**Chapter 3: Adimantium Love**

After waking up to Pyro trying to light his cat on fire Cam grabbed his cell and dialed his girlfriend's number, Nikki, who was visiting family in Pennsylvania so it wasn't that far away.

"Hello Cam. How are you?" Nikki questions, as she answered her phone.

"Pretty good, except one of my two roommates is trying to light that cat you gave me on fire" Cam answered.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki inquires, as she sits on her bed that is in the room, that her family she's staying with provided, "how can your roommate try to light your cat on fire?"

"He's pyrokinetic," Cam explains to her.

"What?!" The young girl exclaims in shock, brushing her red hair back with one hand as she lies on her bed.

"You can talk to animals, so what's the big deal?" Cam raises the question. He sits on his bed and for a split second puts the phone down, putting it on speaker phone in the process, and pulls his long blue hair that reached his waist into a pony tail.

"I was just shocked to hear that. So he's throwing fire at the cat?" Nikki's voice echoes throughout Cam's plain room. He is hoping to redo it sometime soon so it reflected him better. The plain walls

"Yup, and now Peter has John in a choke hold," Cam explains taking the phone off speaker.

"Wonderful," Nikki comments, "you going to go break it up?"

"Peter can control metal, I can heal, manipulate bones and I have super speed...I'm just glad he's stopping John from killing Hendrix," Cam points out taking a spot in a chair, in the command center above the training room, watching the sparing match unfold.

"What ability does peter have?" Nikki inquires as a smirk plasters on her face, knowing that would tick off the young man with bone manipulating abilities.

"I just said he controls metal," Cam snarls, as he attempts to keep his temper in check. He runs a hand through his blue hair as he is surprised to see a finishing move by John.

Nikki laughs, "I am just messing with you." She strolls down her staircase to get herself a snack.

"I love you," Cam says into the phone as he puts his feet on the console.

"Love you to even though we do have different abilities," Nikki mentions sweetly.

"Remember how you told me about your crush on wolverine?" Cam inquires, as he gets up and leans against the glass continuing to watch the next match which was his uncle and storm.

"What about it?" Nikki answers, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"He's my uncle," Cam explained, as he walks out of the room because he knew the turn out of the sparring match.

"How did you find that out?" Nikki queries as she begins walking around the kitchen as she made her way to her computer to look up something.

"I've always known, I just knew that if I told you, you beg me to meet him," Cam explains as he picks up the picture next to his bed of him and Nikki with their arms wrapped around each other.

"But from what I've heard he lost his memory," Nikki inquires, opening up a document to work on her latest assignment.

"True, but he still has bits and pieces of it," Cam confirmed looking at the picture for a while as he gets a few ideas about his girlfriend.

"Does he know you are his nephew?" Nikki wonders out loud.

"Yes and I gotta go take my shower before John hogs the hot water again..." Cam let's out a low groan as he hurries up grabbing his stuff for his shower.

"Can't you just ask that Pryo to heat it up?" Nikki questions as she gets off her computer and walks around the empty house.

He only does that for rouge

Wonderful. He can't help out everyone else after using all the hot water

Guess you better get going

"Yea sorry, but you could visit"

I don't know I could try

"Thank you, babe"

"Later."

"I love you" Cam says as he gets ready for for his shower

"Love you too" she replies before hanging up the phone.

Once Cam was in the bathroom he set his clothes on the counter, hung his towel from the rack then turned on the shower and got in

"Please don't let it be cold water" he muttered

the water was hot, he just sang one of his favorites "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut My weakness is that I care too much And my scars remind me that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel Drunk and I'm feeling down And I just wanna be alone I'm pissed cause you came around Why don't you just go home Cause you channel all your pain And I can't help you fix yourself but at least I can say I tried I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life I can't help you fix yourself But at least I can say I tried I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life"

"Whose that singing?" one of the students questions walking by the bathroom

"I guess it's the new guy," The guy answered

Cam finished the final verse and shut off the water

Throwing on his clothes he walks back to the room and bumps into his uncle

"Hey dude" Cam said as he backed up

Logan snorts and walks off

"What's his prob?" Cam wondered as he walked into his room where he saw the Jhon, Peter, Marie and Kitty "I was gonna got to the mall, since it's Saturday and I was wondering if anyone wanted to come with? " he asked

Kitty almost jumps and down with happiness, "I love the mall let's go"

"Tone down the Christmas cheer before I stab you with your own rib" Cam joked darkly

"Eww" Kitty disgusted

"Well, that was just a tiny glimpse of my mind...ya wanna dig deeper?" Cam asked with a smirk

"No thank you," She replied, "I rather stay out of it."

Cam chuckles softly, "Smart move"

"Well the main places I'm going to are hot topic, Spencer's and the food court, I might go elsewhere, but that depends on who comes with " Cam said as he jingled a set of keys to a 1984 Chevy camaro

"Well guys what do you think should we go?" Kitty inquired, "I want to go"

"If I go alone with her, she'll be tortured" Cam said darkly as he petted his twenty-five pound tabby tomcat

"Fine I guess we are all going"

"Alright, but first I need a favor from Kurt" Cam said

"Ah what is it?" The thick German accent coming through

"I need you to take me to Pennsylvania, there's someone I need to get"

"I can't teleport that far without knowing where I'm going."

"You've done it before" Cam grumbled as he began to twist the blue man's spine

"Ouch alright you win," He states

"Thank you" Cam said he untwisted his spine

Kurt rubs his back, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Ah man, I was having fun" Cam said as he jumped onto Kurt's back "TO PITTSBURGH!" he called just before they disappeared

The group laughs at the pair, things never were normal in the institute

"Nikki, Nikki, where are you" Cam called out as the appeared in Nikki's closet

"I'm in my bedroom," the girl called

Cam opened the closet door to see Nikki getting dressed "Hi"

"What are you doing here?

"I want you to come with me, Rouge and Kitty need a new Roommate anyway"

"Sure I'll come with better than staying with people that don't have special abilities"

"Grab onto the blue dude and we can go, but pack and get dressed first"

"Alright"

"Spank you"

"Your welcome" she answers

The hang onto the blue dude and take off back to the mansion

"This is my girlfriend, Nikki, she has animal empathy and shape shifting" Cam said as he kissed the girl

"Welcome child" a voice said behind them

"Hello Storm" Cam said

"I see you brought another student to be trained," She commented

"Yes I have"

"My name is Ororo," the woman with white hair said introducing herself; "you do not have to be afraid here." Her voice was soft but there was a sense of commanding presence.

"Who said I was afraid?" Nikki countered.

"I smelled it," Logan informs her

"Hi Uncle Jimmy" Cam said as he grabbed Nikki's ass

"Name's Logan got it bub," He snarled

"No, your name is JAMES Logan" he corrected slyly

"I don't remember that so,"

"What a pleasure it is to meet you Wolverine,"

"C'mon Nikki, we're going to the mall and you're still in your underwear"

"Hands off Cam," Nikki snarled slapping his hand away

"Sorry, but you do realize that your in front of two of the teachers and six students in your undies, also besides you there's only three girls here"

Logan grumbled something and walked off

"Guess he's in a bad mood," Kitty said

Well I've got work tomorrow so I should head off to bed soon

"C'mon, let's get to the car and it's my car so Nikki get's to ride shotgun"

"Fine," they all grumbled

Cam picked up Nikki and carried her to the garage where the car was

Nikki rolls her eyes, "Must you do this every time."

"I thought you found this romantic?"

"Times have changed," Nikki stated

"Okay" Cam said as he set her down and unlocked the car

"About time you guys got here," one of the group members complained

"Sorry" Cam said as he opened the door for Nikki

"You know I could open my own door," Nikki says to her boyfriend

"Sorry" Cam said kissing her forehead before going the pen the driver side door for himself

As they drive off to the mall, music blasted from Cam's stereo

"Don't you love Disturbed?" Cam shouted over the music as John and Marie sang along with "Inside the Fire"

"Oh yeah it's great," John replied

Cam swore as they nearly hit a large dog resulting in Nikki screaming and them almost crashing into a tree "Please don't do that, baby" he said as he backed up and drove into the parking lot

"Sorry, but you didn't hear the animals thoughts,"

"The mutt had three legs and one eye" Cam said as he parked the camaro

"Doesn't matter

"I'm sorry" Cam said as he kissed Nikki's cheek

"It's alright just let's get going

Cam got out then waited for the others to do the same

They weren't surprised of the size of the mall. It was about average size nothing special

Cam kissed Nikki's forehead and walked into the three story mall

They all take off in different directions.

Peter headed to the sporting goods store, Kitty headed to a clothing store, Pyro and Rouge headed to Spencer's, Cam and Nikki headed to hot topic and Kurt headed to the book store

"You see anything you like?" Nikki questioned the long haired man standing next to her.

"In more ways than one" Cam said as he grabbed a pair of Tripp Black and Purple Strap and Chain Zip-Off Pants, some Tripp White Stitch Handcuff Strap Zip-Off Pants, one of each star trek shirt and a Tripp Black Zipper Stud Vest

"Sweet" Pyro said as he grabbed the 'Carpenter shirt'

Nikki grabs a fine mess turquoise mineral was v neck t of the shelf

"Ya wanna know why Uncle Jimmy was pissed?" Cam asked as he grabbed the new slipknot album and a couple metal type band tees

"Because he doesn't really know who he is?"

"That and I have his wallet" Cam smirked as he grabbed some body jewelery and headed to the register

"You little sneak," Nikki scolded him

"He was sleeping yesterday and I grabbed it off of the night stand" Cam said as he paid for everything they grabbed with his uncles money

Kurt got nervous and ended up teleporting into the dressing room of Victoria's secret, landing on top of Kitty's naked body

"Get off me Kurt

"But I like this view" Kurt said rembering one of John's lines

Kitty slaps him hard on the back of the head that Kurt felt like his eyeballs were going to go out of his socket. "Get out now before I use my powers to phase you through the door," She snarled

"I should've never taken advice from John" Kurt muttered just before teleporting into Hot Topic. Landing on top of Nikki "Get off of her before I introduce you to your spleen" Cam Snarled

"Dude I'm sorry," Kurt mutters scared out of his wits

"Sorry doesn't help you here" Cam hissed as a bone katana began to come out of his shoulder

Kurt automatically gets up and backs up into a display knocking it over in the process

Cam bent down and helped Nikki up "I love you, Nikki"

"I love you too but you know that was an accident you could lighten up a little"

"I'm sorry, but you should changed back fully, it's a bit strange to have a centaur in the middle of the mall" Cam said as the bone began to slide back in causing him to wince slightly

A Nikki changes back to her normal state and continues looking around

"C'mon, let's go see what Prego and the flamer are up to" Cam joked as he and Nikki walked hand and hand to Spencer's Gifts

"They are probably making out once again," Nikki jokes

"True" Cam said as he jaw dropped from seeing that Rouge had bought a stripper pole "I wonder what Logan'll say about this"

"Probably will freak about it"

Or ignore it

"Well, I'm sorry, but from now on you'll have a stripper pole in your room let's see if she show you how to dance" Cam Smirked

Nikki playfully smacked Cam on the arm

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she scolded him

"Oh no, my mind's in the sewers of the underdark" Cam corrected revealing his nerdy side

"Whatever," Nikki smirked as she got an idea, "Maybe you won't get your surprise after all

"What surprise?" Cam asked as his upper canines began to change into sabertooth fangs

"You're going to have to wait and see," she says evilly

"I guess I will" Cam said just before the lights went out

"Great," Nikki mutters, "was that you're doing cam?"

"Nope" Cam said as the lights began to flicker and he noticed that the seven of them were naked in a cell on Striker's Island

"Where are ve?" the strong German accent asked as he shielded his eyes

"That's classified" Said a man in a tux "Now which one of you is Cam?"

"Who's Asking, prick?" challenged the nine foot eleven teen

"That is classified information," the man continued

"Then so is our names" Cam waged against the agent

"Well well well aren't you a tough guy maybe we should see what you do when your not among your friends," The dark haired man questioned.

"Let's see how you fight when not hiding behind that gun" the long haired boy mocked

The man throws the gun aside. "Now I have no gun you still want to threaten me or should I go after the girls first."

"Oh and don't try to escape

"We'll see" Cam said as he stabbed the man through the heart with his own ribs

"You don't know your enemy as well as you thought," The man sneers, his power recovers after throwing out the rib bone.

"Kurt, teleport out and unlock the cell" Cam said as they began to change into the clothes they had bought, Peter was dressed in a Gi, Kitty in lingerie, Pyro in his new carpenter shirt and some camis, Rouge in a black fishnet shirt, black bra and black knee length skirt, Cam in the vest and handcuff pants, Nikki in the teal shirt and the painters jeans with real paint

"About time," Rogue snapped

"My back is killing me," kitty complained

"Thanks, Blue" Cam said to Kurt as William Striker walked up to him "So Timothy, have you heard the news?" he questioned "What news?" "Oh just of Sabertooth killing your family" "WHAT!?" "I can see your upset, but let's make deal" "What do you want, jackass?" "I want to help you" "How?" "By making you like your uncle"

"Why?" Cam wondered

"Because you have his abilities almost."

"Yes, but If I had the antamintiam I could kill him and you can't hit me with a bullet, I could dodge it without even thinking about it" Cam stated harshly

"If I aim the bullet correctly, I could erase your memories," the man stated smirking

Brianna "Wrong answer, duchebag" Cam said as he stabbed both of the man's lungs with with striker's ribs "Now leave us alone" he said as he kissed Nikki passionately

Nikki shoved him off, "We should be getting out of here not kissing each other"

"Fine" Cam said as he became surrounded by striker's men "Go, I can handle this, alone" he said as a pair of bladed tonfa made of bone slid out of his forearms

"Alright," Nikki confirmed nodding, 'but if you get hurt don't expect me to nurse you back to health"

6/28/2009 12:00:00 AM Timothy Brianna as Nikki left a guy behind Cam put a chloroform rag over his face then everything was black

Peter noticed the bone tonfa on the ground, but there was no sign of Cam "Guys, Bones is missing"

"Crap where could he have gone?" Nikki inquired

"Well from the look of the floor it looks like they dragged him away" Pyro said as he followed the trail

"Let's go guys," a voice stated

"Vat vas that?" Kurt asked as he looked around

The noise sounded like a scream in pain, "Cam," Nikki whispered

"Nikki, vab onto me" Kurt said

Nikki grabbed onto him feeling the fuzziness under his cloaker

Then teleported into the room Cam was in

They see a tank that looks like the one used for Logan but were shocked to see who was in it

Cam was naked in the tank with all sorts of metal tubes hooked up to him; these tubes were covering his bones with antimentiam

"Cam," Nikki whispered careful not to give away their position a short while later the bonding was complete and for a split second Cam was dead

Nikki let a gasp escape her.

Soon after Cam sat up, all of his bones were covered in antimentiam, his ripped out all of the tubes just before getting out

A soft groan came out of his mouth

"Nikki? Where are you? My love?" he asked in a low growl as metal spikes began protruding out of his back

If I come out will you hurt me?"

"Of course not, I'm just in alot of pain right now" Cam said as the spines began to go back inside causing him to wince

"How can I be sure?" She questioned him

"I would never hurt you, you're all I have left" Cam said sweetly as he wondered about

I don't know," She answered.

After that Cam passed out

Nikki decided to make her presence known and walked up to cam, placing a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it

"Vell, vhat do ve do now?" Kurt asked as he tried to ignore Cam's snoring

"Take him to the institute

"Okay then" Kurt said as he grabbed onto the teenage couple and teleported to the institute

Logan appears in the room where the students had appeared, "What happened?" His voice was gruff but under that was concern

"We were at the mall when the lights went out and we found ourselves in a prison cell owned by William Stryker, now Cam has antimentiam bones" Nikki explained sadly as Cam began to stir awake

A wave of confusion hit Cam.

"Hey, Nik" Cam slurred as he fell out of his girlfriend's arms

"How the hell'd I get here and why am I in so much pain" Cam slurred as he fell out of Nikki's arms

"We teleported you here after an experiment someone preformed on you," Nikki explained. Logan's voice entered his head, "Kid what they did?" Nikki took over the conversation completely, "Well he had bone spikes but they weren't his normal bone they were metal." Logan shook his head, muttered under his breath, "They did it again." He slams his fist up against a wall

"I think I'll go get dressed" the large nude teen said as he stumbled down the hall

"You want some help?" The fire wielder asked?

"I think I can handle myself" Cam said just before slamming into the stairs

"Dude, you are not well let us help you," The German ordered

"Fine, Nikki, Logan, a little help here" Cam said as he tried to get up

Nikki and Logan take positions on either side of him.

Thanks guys" he said as three of them walked up the stairs together

"You're welcome," Nikki said sweetly

"Whatever kid," Logan answered

"I love you, Nikki" Cam said lovingly as they got to the first dorm before falling again

"Easy there kid," Logan reprimanded him, "We've still got a ways to go."

"Sorry" Cam said as he got up once more and walked the rest of the way on his own

Logan's deminer changed a bit, "Kid, you just went through hell and back give yourself a break."

"I'm fine, dude" Cam said as he walked into his room before collapsing

Timothy "Sure you are kid," Logan said grabbing his arm to help him up.

Cam groped the wall to stay up before opening the dresser and grabbing some clothes

Nikki left the room for a moment to let them have their space. She could hear the voices though. "Kid let me help you get dressed," Logan ordered. Cam's voice came out in rage, "Leave me alone."

"Fine, whatever" Cam said as he put on his favorite cut-off camis and a black disturbed band tee "I wouldn't of go through with it if sabertooth wouldn't of killed my family, now Nikki is all I have left"

"That's not true," Logan's voice was soft

"Yea, I do have you, Uncle Jimmy" Cam said as he got his combat boots on

"The name's Logan for the hundredth time," the man with pointed hair answered

"Then there's Crazy Uncle Vic" Cam said as he walked out of the room

Logan places his hand to his forehead and started shaking his head

"What you don't remember that Sabertooth is your older brother?" Cam asked as he placed his hand on the wall

"I don't know," Logan replied

"I just remember someone reaching out to me years ago. Wanting to help me and that's it," Logan continued

"Well. I'm heading to the kitchen, I haven't eaten all day" Cam said as he jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet, making a small crater in the floor below

Timothy Logan mutters something and sighs, "That kid is going to be a tough one."

Cam walked into the kitchen and began making an omelet and a smoothie

"You make anything for us?" A voice said causing the tall teen to flinch ready for an attack

"Show yourself and I'll answer" Cam said scarcely as he finished getting the onions, bell peppers,cheese,viel cubes, bacon bits,eggs,strawberries,bananas and pineapple orange juice

"Chill dude it's only me," a man from behind him said.

"Oh, Hey guys...Do you want omelets and smoothies?" he asked as he began to fill the blender, which had antimentiam blades, with the fruit and juice

"Sounds good."

"I'll probably make Rouge two since she's eating for two" Cam said as he began to make the first omelet

A roar of laughter echoed through the room.

"Who wants' the first omelet?" He asked as he put it on a plate before starting on the next one

"Me," five voices cried out at once

"Fine, it's Nikki's" Cam said as he fished making the second

"Well, I just finished number three, so here ya go Marie" Cam said handing Rouge a couple omelets and a large smoothie

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome" Cam as he began making the fourth

The omelets continued as more students filed in

"Yum these are good," Rogue announced

"Thanks, Preg" Cam said with a mouth full of food

"Cam honey don't you think we can see taste the food without gagging?" Nikki questions.

Cam began to turn blue as he choked on the omelet

Nikki runs over wrapping her arms around him and beings to thrust her fist into his stomach

Cam then began to vomit blood

Nikki stops and grabs a cloth for him.

Cam then fell out of his chair

"We better call the doctor," Nikki informs the group.

"Cam, sweetie, come on we better get you to the doctor," Nikki says sweetly, "I have heard of Hank McCoy is he still around?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs" John answered

"Go get him now we've got a serious case here," Nikki orders

Cam's eyes rolled back

"Shit," Nikki cursed.

Beast came in "What's the problem?" he asked Nikki

"Cam is lactose intolerance

"Then why did he eat cheese?" Hank questioned

"I guess he forgot," Nikki commented

"It looks like he just finished vomiting blood" said as he checked Cam's pulse "And he's dying"

"Damn it you can't die on me Cam," Nikki swore "Stab him with this and he might make it" Hank said as he handed Nikki an epee-pen

Nikki stabbed Cam in the leg as fast as she could

Cam flinched as he stirred awake "Hey baby, what happened?"

"You ate cheese you idiot," Nikki scolded him

She then takes her hand and slapped him over the head

"And what's wrong with that?" Cam said as he grabbed her arm before her hand made contact "You're allergic to dairy products, you bone head," Nikki scolded him again

"No, I'm a metal head, unless you forgot about the operation I had earlier today" Cam replied as he let go of her arm

Nikki laughed, "Still stay away from dairy before I have to stab you again."

Nikki holds up the epee pen and shoves it in his face.

"Alright" Cam said as he pushed the needle away from his face

"You alright, Cam?" The blue furred man questioned him

Sorry about that

"It's ok, Nik" Cam said sweetly

Please Rate and Review


End file.
